


Chasing Dreams

by yeahyouresocool



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyouresocool/pseuds/yeahyouresocool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the questions in this tumblr post by tumblr user nikehime are answered:</p><p>"i see a lot of people spending time thinking about "who tops" in their otp when they should be thinking about</p><p>who quotes twilight at the other person<br/>who appreciates cat videos more<br/>who spent a hellish summer working in the worst gamestop imaginable<br/>who lets the other person win in ticklefights<br/>who chews on their pencil<br/>who's the person who accidentally thinks of their grandparents one time while they're making out and kills the mood"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Chasing Dreams [Кэпостарк: от частного к общему]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405076) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> This is just something I wrote to get me out of my current writing slump. I hope you enjoy it!

**Who quotes “Twilight” at the other person?**

Ever since they’d binge-watched movies for Steve’s pop culture catch up, Tony had taken to one of the films more so than the others. Twilight, with its vampires and werewolves and love affairs, was so incredibly ridiculous to Tony that he couldn’t help but start to quote the film ironically.

It started out one-sided. Tony would say horribly cheesy things to Steve, like, “You’re my own personal brand of heroin.” Steve would just look utterly confused, because the words were so out of character for Tony that he couldn’t possibly take him seriously. Not to mention how horrifically cheesy it sounded, especially coming from his boyfriend’s mouth.

Soon, though, Steve would start to join in. One day, out of the blue, Tony walked in while Steve was drawing.

“You’re incredibly fast and strong. Sometimes you speak like you’re from a different time,” Tony stated, loudly and dramatically. Steve looked up, setting down the shading pencil that was in his hand.

“How old are you?” Tony asked, strolling over to where Steve was sitting. Steve almost smiled, but decided to go along with it just this once.

“Twenty-one,” he answered, as seriously as possible.

“How long have you been twenty-one?” Tony asked, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

“A while,” Steve answered, and then he had to bite his lip, a laugh threatening to escape his lips.

“I know what you are!” Tony exclaimed, and then he laughed, his smile becoming contagious.

“Say it. Out loud.”

They were both struggling so much not to laugh that they nearly didn’t finish the scene, but Tony was determined.

“A… capsicle.” He finished, and then it was over, because they couldn’t stop laughing at how ridiculous the exchange was.

So it started out with Tony, but eventually, Steve came around, too.

**Who appreciates cat videos more?**

Steve was introduced to the internet, and with the internet comes cat videos. Tony really couldn’t care less about them. So what, some animal was being dumb, big whoop. But Steve didn’t agree.

He couldn’t deny that maybe he was more of cat person. He would never admit it, but they were just adorable…

It was more of a guilty pleasure, something he did by himself. Imagine if people knew that the great Captain America had a soft spot for cute little puffballs doing stupid things…

He would never hear the end of it.

The addiction eventually eased away, but if a cat video were to play anywhere, Steve was sure to have a smile on his face.

**Who spent a hellish summer working in the worst Gamestop you could imagine?**

Well, neither of them. Tony never had a summer job growing up because he never needed one. Gamestops weren’t even imaginable in Steve’s time, and he spent too much time in the hospital anyways to have a summer job of any kind.

**Who lets the other person win in tickle fights?**

They don’t really have many tickle fights, but if they do, Steve lets Tony win. Of course, Steve could easily pin Tony down and have him screaming “Uncle” in a heartbeat, but that didn’t seem fair. So Steve would usually fake a clumsy fall or something so that Tony could gain the upper hand.

And, of course, Tony knows that Steve’s balance and motor skills are far too enhanced for him to do any falling of any sort, so he gets a little huffy sometimes.

“I hate that you just _let_ me win every time,” Tony sighed, crossing his arms. Steve sat up, leaning back on his hands.

“What? I don’t let you win!” he insisted. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, right. I’m gonna go put on the suit, _then_ we will see who wins.”

Tony stood up, Steve trailing behind him, trying to hold in a laugh.

“How am I supposed to tickle you _through the suit?_ ” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Tony shrugged.

“Find a way, hot shot,” he said, stalking out of the room.

It was more of a wrestling match after that, and it explains why they don’t have tickle fights very often.

**Who chews on their pencil?**

Tony does this often, and Steve finds it disgusting. Sometimes, when he’s deep in thought about an invention or an equation, the end of a pencil or pen will find itself stuck between Tony’s teeth. If Steve is around, he’ll grimace, his inner germaphobe coming out for the world to see.

“Tony, quit that,” he’ll say, setting down a book or his phone or whatever is in his hand at the time. Sometimes it takes a moment for Tony to register that he’s being talked to, but when he realizes it, he either puts down the utensil guiltily, or orders Steve to get out of his workspace.

Steve just rolls his eyes and goes back to what he was doing before. Tony always ends up putting the pencil down.

**Who’s the person who accidently thinks of their grandparents one time while they’re making out and kills the mood?**

This sad tale is set in the living room of Tony’s Malibu home. The couple was lip-locked, and things were getting kind of heated. Not that Tony was complaining. That was all he had wanted all day long, and he was finally getting his wish.

Steve had one hand gripping the back of his neck, one hand cupping his jaw. Tony had both hands fisted into the other man’s t-shirt, crumpling the fabric harshly.

He didn’t _mean_ to do it. It just sort of happened. One thought led to another, and it might not have been his grandparents that he thought of, but it was enough to have him pushing Steve away with a hand on his chest.

“What?” Steve asked, whining a little. His lips were pinker than normal, his pupils wide. Tony squeezed his eyes closed briefly and sighed.

“I’m sorry. I really am. But I have just ruined the mood for myself and I need some time to get over it.”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows together. “What are you talking about?”

Tony groaned. “Well, I was just thinking, and one thought led to another, and then I thought about my father, and, well…” He sighed again. “Of all the things to _not_ think about while making out, Howard Stark is at the top of the list.”

Steve sat there for a second, absorbing what he’d just been told, and then laughed. “Well, I guess, tell me when you get over it.”

Tony was dismayed. “This isn’t funny. I just broke the mood in the worst way possible, and you’re laughing?”

Steve shrugged. “You have to admit, it is kind of funny. And, knowing you, you’ll probably be over it in less than five minutes.”

Tony sighed. “I cannot say that you are wrong. Give me a second. Let me cleanse my mind.”

They were back where they started a few minutes later.


End file.
